Narakus Mistake
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: Kagomes been kidnapped by Naraku. Will Inuyasha get to her on time? Why are there 2 Kagomes? will kagome serve naraku or DIE?Read and find out.new: is Inari safe in the hands of Naraku? is kagome really dead? plez review
1. Narakus Plot

disclaimer:( i do not own inuyasha)

Narakus Mistake

CHAPTER 1: Naraku's Plot

Naraku was sitting in his lare fuming. Searching for hte jewel shards was frustrating him. He was also angry that Inuyasha was improving in battle and was continuesly hunting him down. He knew that Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, and Sango also wanted revenge on him. ' I must get the sacred jewel before I go into battle with Inuyasha again' he thought to himself. Then an idea came to him,

"Kagome can sense the sacred jewel." he chuckled then started to form a plan to capture Kagome.

(w/ INU GANG)

Inuyasha and Shippo were waiting for Kagome to come back from the well. She told them she would be back at sundown. They were watching the sun set when they saw a blue light inside the well. Then Kagome climbed out of the side.

"Hi Kagome!" Shippo cried then jumped into her arms.

"Hello Shippo." she replied cheerfully.

"Your on time for a chang." Inuyasha stated.

"Well, Hello to you too Inuyasha." Kagome remarked sarcasticly.

"Feh, letts go." he snapped walking towards Keades village. Kagome followed with Shippo in her arms. They were greeted by Miroku and Sango.

After they got something to eat they retired in Keades hut.The next morning they set off to search for the jewel fragments.

(w/ NARAKU)

'It's time to put my plan into action' Naraku thought.

"Are you prepaired to serve me?" he asked the human kneeling before him.

"Yes." came a small voices reply.

"Then go." he commanded.

"Yes." came the same voice. Then it walked away form Naraku prepaired to fulfill Narakus wish.

(w/ INU GANG)

The gang had just defeted a demon with a jewel fragment when they heard the bushes rustle. Imiditly Inuyasha pulled out his tetsigua, Sango readied her herikotsu, and Miroku clutched his prayer beads. Then a young girl ran out of the bushes and strait to Kagome, the only one who hadn't pulled out a weapon and started to sob. Everyone then put away their weapons. Kagome embraced the trembling girl and asked,

"Whats wrong?" The young child started to sniffle, then shouted,

"there's a HUGE DEMON AFTER ME!"

After she said that a demon bursted through the bushes in front of them. Inuyasha killed it with the wind scar imeditly. Kagome turned her attention back to the young girl. She had stopped crying then looked up to Kagome, then the others, and back to Kagome.

"Will you walk with me back to my village?" she pleaded. Then glanced ober her shoulder "just you." Kagome being a kind person agreed and sat Inuyasha a few times before he agreed to let her go alone. She took the girls hand then they walked off.

"It's just beyojd these trees." she told Kagome.

"Okay."

"My name is Yue, by the way." the girl stated.

"I'm Kagome." she replied when they came out of the forest and into a clearing and into an old hut, which Kagome asomed Yue lived in.

"Your parents aren't here?" Kagome asked.Then Yue dropped to her knees.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Please understand I had no choice." Kagomes eyes widened with fear.

"Wha...What do you mean?" She studdered. Then Naraku apeared and grabbed Kagome covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Now give me my Mommy and Daddy back!" Yue demanded. Naraku dropped the girls unconcous parents and stated,

"You tell anyone what has happened you will die." Then he tied Kagome up so she couldn't run or scream and pulled out a strand of her hair. Then wrapped it around a wooden doll. The doll then transformed into an identical form of Kagome. He gave it his orders then grabbed Kagome and disapeared.

end of chapter

well what did you think? this is my first fan fic.

i have written 6 other chapters that i will try to update asap.

sorry i messed up big time on the title it was supposed to be Narakus Mistake


	2. Kagomes Decision

CHAPTER 2: Kagomes decision

The gang was wondering what was taking Kagome so long. Then she walked out of the bushs.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha complained.

"Well sorry I don't have the speed of a demon." she remarked coldly stunning the gang with her outburst.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing, lets just go!" she stated and began to walk away. The others picked up their weapons and ran after her.

(w/ Naraku)

Naraku threw Kagome on the floor in his castle and untied her ropes.

"You will serve me." he told her.

"FAT CHANCE!" she screamed at him. She then lunged at him and he stoped her easliy.

"You will serve me! Now tell me were the rest of the jewel fragments are!" He comanded.

"I'd rather die!" Kagome answered.

He then smacked her across the face and boomed,

"THAT CAN BE ARANGED!" Kagome had been knocked to the ground. Already a bruise was forming on her cheek. She stood up slowly and calmly said, "I still will never serve you!" Naraku lunged toward her and repeatly hit her until she lost consciousness. When he was done he binded her with the ropes once again. After a while re regained consciousness and Naraku approched her again. He grabbed her by the shirt and asked,

"Have you changed your mind about serving me?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and firmly said,

"I would rather die a thousand deaths!" Naraku got very angry and punched her hard in the face cuasing her to cry out in pain.

"Fine." he stated angrly. A bright light engulfed them and when Kagome opened her eyes she was on the clift that Kikyo had fell of of right after she was reserected.

"You've made your choice." Naraku said coldly. He untied her ropes and quickly pushed her over the edge of the clift.

"Suffer a slow and painful death.

(end of chapter)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

well what did you think? plez review!

LMChick10

(disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha)


	3. Falling

CHAPTER 3: Falling

(Kagome's POV)

I was falling. It seemed like I would fall forever. Naraku had tried to force me into joining him, now I'm going to die. Inuyasha cann't save me this time. I looked down to where I was falling and noticed a ravine.

(normal POV)

Kagome hit the ravine hard. She was going face first but at the last moment covered her face with her arms. The hit nockned her unconscious. So she didn't feel her arm breaking when she hit the bottom of the ravine. If she didn't get out of the water soon she was sure to die.

However something good and bad happened the moment Kagome sunk down to the bottom of the water. The good was someone noticed she was in trouble, the bad news was it was Kikyo.

(end of Chapter)

sorry this chapter was so short. i promise the next chapter will be longer.

plez review!

LMChick10


	4. Truth

Chapter 4: Truth

The gang was walking when Sango walked next to Miroku and whispered, "Don't you think Kagome's acting strangly?"

"Yes." He replied, "Kagome's not acting her usual self." They noticed Inuyasha walk up to her. Unfortently they couldn't hear their conversation. But all of a sudden Inuyasha screamed,

"What the hell is your problem?" Then Kagome (fake kagome) pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow at Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" he asked shocked. Everyone stood frozen.

"Die Inuyasha!" (fake) Kagome screamed then shot her arrow. Inuyasha barley dodged it then (fake) Kagome shot another arrow. Inuyasha jumped out of the way then knocked her to the ground. Miroku and Sango rushed over siezing her weapon then Inuyasha yelled,

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You BAKA!" (fake) Kagome shouted then flung him off of her.

"You haven't even relized it yet?"

"Relized What?" Inuyasha barked.

"You're such an idiot Inuyasha." (fake) Kagome stated.

"Dammit! What are you talking about?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Well I guess I could tell you seeing as she's most likly already dead."

"Who are you talking about?" Miroku asked. "What are you talking about?" Sango wondered aloud.

(fake) Kagome grinned. "To anser your questions, I'm not the real Kagome." everyone gasped, "AND," (fake) Kagome continued, "the real Kagome is.." it smiled wider.

"Kagome is what? Where is she you bastard? What have you done to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

(fake) Kagome chuckled. "The miko is eighther under Narakus comand or, **dead.**" Everyone stared in shock.

"HUH?...What?...Oh I see." (fake) Kagome said. (fake) Kagome had heard Naraku's voice in her head. 'I've seen enough.'

"Naraku said he's heard enough. However I guess I'll tell you. Kagome decided she didn't want to help Naraku and I guess she was being a klutz and just happened get pushed off a clift. Oh well." (fake) Kagome said with a shrug. Inuyasha started growling,

"Damn You!" he shouted. Then stabed it in the heart with tetsigua and the puppet dissapeared.

(end of chapter)

Plez review i have a few more chapters to upload. let me know what you think.

LMChick10


	5. Silent Savior

Chapter 5: Silent Savoir

Kikyo stared down at her reincarnation at he bottom of the raiven. She knew if she remained in the water much longer she was sure to die. She was about to walk away when sudddenly she remembered Kagome not abandonging her while they were in the cave with the demon and also the time when she was dieing in the river and how Kagome plunged into the water to save her. Kikyo sighed for she was in dept to Kagome. Kikyo walked into the water and pulled Kagome out of the water. She made sure Kagome was breathing then left with her still unconscious.

(W/ INU GANG)

"Come on, we have to find Kagome." Inuyasha ordered. Everyone agreed and were off.

"We passed a clift a few days ago didn't we?" Miroku asked/stated.

"Yeah letts go there first becuase that puppet did mention something about Kagome falling off a cliff."

They traveled at full speed to the cliff they had seen. Since they didn't need to stop they reached the clift at sundown. They dicided to stop and rest for the night when they heard violent...

(end of Chapter 5)

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short. I hate cliff hangers but i made and acception for this story.

I promise to udate asap.  
Speacil thanks to;

Taeniaea  
&  
Box Queen

for great reviews.

LMChick10


	6. Rescued

Chapter 6: Rescued

They dicieded to sto and rest for the night when they heard violent coughing. They went toward the sound an found none other than Kagome. They gasped when they saw her. She had bruises every where including a huge purple mark on her face. She was soaked and everyone could tell her arm wa broken. They ran to her as she coughed up water then fainted. They made camp and waited for Kagome to wake up. It was agreed that they would take her to Keade in the morning.

'Kagome' INuyasha thought 'what the hell did that bastered do to you?'

Morning came and Kagome still hadn't woken. Inuyasha carried her vack to Keades village. Keade went strait to work healing her wounds. First she mended Kagomes broken arm. She popped it back into place which caused everyone to shudder. Kagome slept for the rest of the morning. When she woke Inuyasha was by her side.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" he asked.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied and sat up.

"What happened to you Kagome?" he asked concerened.

Kagome sighed, "It...It was...Na...Naraku." she managed to studder out.

'That bastered!' Inuyasha thought, 'He's gonna pay!'

"Kagome! You're awake!" came a ver excited Shippo.

"Hi Shippo." Kagome respondedhugging the young kit. Then Sango and Miroku came ingo th hut.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She replied smiling sweetly. (even though she was covered in bruises and her arm was broken.)

"No your not!" Inuyash barked, "You're covered in bruises and your arm's broken and all you can say is there is nothing to worry about!"

"Inuyasha! I said I was fine!" Kagome hollared back.

'Whoa!' Inuyasha thought, 'is this the real Kagome or another puppet?' Inuyasha glared at Kagome supisously.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused, "why are you staring at me like that?" Everyone turned their attention to Inuyasha, who questioned,

"Are you the real Kagome?"

"Of course? Who else would I be?" she asked puzzled.

"Prove it!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and whispered,

"Inuyasha" a pause then a very loud, "SIT!" to which Inuyasha fell face first onto the huts floor. "Happy?" she snapped at him.

"Well now that, thats settled." Sango stated, "Kagome can you tell us what happened?"

Kagome let out a deep sigh, she had seen this one coming, then began her story. She started with walking away with Yue, to being kidnapped, then being beaten, the cliff, falling, then finaly passing out. By the end of her story Inuyasha was raging mad. His eyes strted to flicker red and he ran out of the hut.

-------------------------------------------------

(end of chapter 6)

I hope you liked this ch. I have gotten a totals writers block. the next chapter will be called Inuyasha's Rage. (NO! I've said too much.lol.jk)

LMChick10


	7. Inuyashas Rage and Kagomes Healing

Chapter 7: Inuyashas Rage and Kagomes Healing

last time: Inuyasha ran out of the hut his eyes flickering red.  
(this time)

He was angry (understatement of the century). Naraku had killed Kikyo TWICE and had tried to kill Kagome. His eyes were now completely red, his golden yes blue. The only thing on his mind was 'Kill Naraku!' His claws and fangs became longer as he transformed into a full demon. His only thought was 'Kill Naraku!'

--------------------------------------------

(Keade's hut)

Everyone stared at the door dumbfounded. All except Kagome who ran after Inuyasha. Right after she bolted out of the door the others reacted. They chased after her. When they caught up to her she insisted on going after Inuyasha with them or she would go alone. So they all ran after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha found Naeaku. He attacked him. Inuyasha was slashing at him.

"Did I get the little dog mad?" Naraku asked sarcastically. That totally pissed Inuyasha off. He charged after Naraku again only to run into a barrier. Then rest of the gang appeared to see INuyasha run into the barrier again and again. Naraku looked to them then to Kagome.

"You survived?" Naraku stated with awe at Kagome. 'Fine' he thought, 'I will no kill her, I will break her spirit.' an evil grin appeared on Narakus face as he disappeared.

Inuyasha turned to the gang (still in demon form) and prepared to attack. Sango and Miroku were prepared for a battle. However Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and wrapped her good arm around him.

"Inuyasha, Please. Return to normal." She begged. Inuyashas claws and fangs returned to normal and his eyes slowly but surly turned back into golden orbs. He looked down at Kagome.

"Are you okay?" he asked, " I didn't hurt any one did I?" he whispered.

"No Inuyasha." she Reashered, "you ran after Naraku." there was a brief pause then Miroku spoke up,

"Let us return to the village." Everyone agreed.

The next morning Kagome went home to heal because she had better medicines in her era. She went to the doctor and got a cast on her arm. It was hard for her in the feudal era because she couldn't use her bow and had no way to defend herself. Kagome was supposed to get her cast off in 2 weeks (I don't know how long you have to ware a cast cuase i've never broken a bone). So the gang thought it would be better if she stayed in her time until then. She promised them she'd come back the moment she got it taken off.

In the next two weeks Kagome caught up in all of her classes. She took her end of the year exams 12 days after she returned. She still had 2 days until she got her cast off and only 2 days of school left until summer vacation. She attended the final 2 days and right after school went to the doctors. She couldn't wait to get back to her friends. After her cast was off. She got her yellow backpack and got ready to leave for the feudal era. She could stay longer now that school was over. She said goodbye to her family and jumped into the well to see her 'feudal family'. She found Inuyasha first and told him about school being over for a while so she could stay longer. The next day they all set off to find the jewel shards. In the past month they had collected 15 shards. However there was no trace of Naraku. They were unaware of the twisted plan the evil demon was forming.

-----------------------  
(w/ naraku)

"It's time. I will strike tomorrow." he thought aloud to himself. "This plan will not fail."

(end of chapter)  
----------------------------------

well whatcha think? I have wrote the story to chapter 12 in the story on paper. the problem is i don't have the time to type it all. But i promise to update at least once or twice a week. plez review.

LMChick10


	8. Target is Kagome, again

**Chapter Chapter 8 Target is Kagome (again) **

The day began like any other. The gang was searching for jewel fragments. Then out of nowhere Naraku apeared. Before anyone could say anything he grabbed Kagome and dissapeared laughing.  
"What the... Kagome! Naraku you bastard get back here!" Inuyasha screamed,  
"Where did he go? I didn't even sense him coming!" Sango asked.  
"I don't know." Miroku said, "But we'll have to..." He was cut off by Inuyasha,  
"Come on we don't got the time to stand around here talking about it. Let's go find Kagome." The others agreed and they were off.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
(W/ NARAKU)

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelling in a struggle against Narakus firm grip. Then he queezed her even tighter cuasing her to wince.   
"Silence!" he demanded. She finally stopped struggling when she relized hse couldn't get away.  
"I told you once before," he whispered in her ear, "I will not kill you, I will break you." Then he took her into his castle and once she relized what he wanted she let out a _horrified _scream.

--------------------------------------------------

(W/ THE GANG)

They were headed towards Naraku's castle when Kagura, under Narakus orders, went after them fo rthe jewel shards they each possesed. She attacked them. They dodged her attaks and were engaged in battle. (i don't want to go into the details. long story short they won.) They charged after Narakus castle.

Once they arrived Naraku left Kagome, and the torcher he was inflicting on her, to deal with Inuyasha. Right when Naraku left the castle to battle with Inuyasha.

(end of chapter)

-----------------------------------------

plez review!

thanks,

Taeniaea  
&  
Box Queen  
for your great reviews.(plez continue to write them) sorry it took so long to update i've been really busy.

LMChick10


	9. Enemies Help

**Chapter Chapter 9: Enemies Help**

(W/ Kagura)

Kagura had returned to the castle and was absolutly disculsted in what Naraku was doing so scielently she went to the room Kagome was imprisoned in.

"Follow me." she whispered, "hurry up or Naraku will catch and kill us both." she hissed. That got Kagome moving. Kagura showed her a secret way out of the castle. She ran out of it at full speed.

First she circled around it until she got near the back of the gang. Inuyasha was battling with Naraku. Sango was the closest to her. She ran toward them and blacked out when she was a few feet behind away. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku turned around just in time to see her fall and hit the ground.

"KAGOME!" they called. Sango and Shippo ran to her. This distrackted Naraku and he looked away from Inuyasha who then used his wind scar on him. and once again Naraku disapeared. The whole gang was by Kagome now and saw she had once again showen signs of a struggle with cut and bruises all over her body.

Inuyasha picked her up as they rushed her to Keades village. After a days rest Kagome woke up. Sango was with her.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome tried to speak but no sound came out. Again she tried with no luck.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed her eyes wide, "Naraku's made you **_mute_**!"

"OMG Kagome!" Sango gasped, "What did he do to you?" Kagomes eyes filled with tears and she began to sob on Sangos shoulder.

(end of chapter)

-----------------------------------------

plez review!

thanks,

Taeniaea  
&  
Box Queen  
for your great reviews.(plez continue to write them) sorry it took so long to update i'll make it up to you by updateing 2 chapters today. if i have enough time i'll udate a 3rd. sorry the Chps are so short.

LMChick10


	10. Mute

**Chapter Chapter 10: Mute**

**Inuyasah and Miroku wee close by when they heard Sango yell, "OMG!" and they ran back to Keades hut. They came in to see Kagome crying. **

**"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Inuyasha," Sango spoke,"she...she...she cann't talk." Sango said holding back tears for her friend. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Everyone tried to think of what Naraku did to her to cuase her to be mute.**

**"Kagome," Inuyasha asked, "What did Naraku do to you?" With that she only sobbed harder for what had acually happened and the fact she couldn't answer. The guys dicieded to leave her alone until she calmed down.**

**----------------------------------------**

**The next day Kagome went back to her era. She stayed for about a week then Inuyasha went ot check on her. He was surprized when he climbed out of the well becuase Kagome was about to jump in.**

**"Kagome," he said, "are you feeling okay?" She gave him the thumbs up sign and pointed to her jewel shard bottle (indicating she was returning to search for jewel shards) Together they jumped in the well. They continued their search. Kagome was learning to deal with no voice. When she would sense a jewel shard she would snap her fingers or clap her hands.**

**Suddnly Kagura apeared before them. She jumped off her feather and ran to Inuyasha,**

**"PLEASE, HELP ME!" she begged. Then started gasping and clutching her chest then fell over dead. Everyone stood in shock for a moment. No one but Kagome knew why this happened. **

**'It's becuase she helped me.' she thought. Then Kaguras body vanished.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**(W/ NARAKU)**

**"Stupid woman." Naraku hissed, "she thought she could betray me AGAIN and get away with it." (talking about kagura for all the idoits out there) Kanna just sat quitly as her 'sister' died.**

(end of chapter)

-----------------------------------------

plez review!

thanks,

Taeniaea  
&

ilovehatsuharu  
for your great reviews.(plez continue to write them)(others plez follow their example) ;)

LMChick10


	11. The Sickness and the News

**Chapter Chapter 11: The sickness and the news**

**Since Kagome lost her voice the group was usally quite exept for Shippos constant chattering. It was the night of the new moon so they stopped to make camp early. Kagome and Sango went to collect firewood. They were on their way back when Kagome droped her load and started puking behind a bush. Sango had dropped her collection of wood and walked over to her friend. Once Kagome was done vomiting Sango asked,**

**"Are you okay, Kagome?" then put her hand on her head to see if she had a fever. Kagome nodded then they picked up their loads of wood and made their way back to camp. **

**(about 2 months later)**

**Kagome started getting sick each day. The gang went back to Keade's village so Kagome could get some medican from her era. Once she was home she found a note to her from her mother. She read;**

_Kagome  
We went to vist your aunt. We'll be back in a week._

_Mom_

**Kagome assumed she had just missed her mother because the ink was still wet on th note. She diceded to go to the doctor on her own. When she got there it was hard for her to answer all the questions. (because she was mute) The doctor smiled and said,**

**"I'll be right back." **

**'Man, I hope this is nothing serious.' Kagome thought. And before she knew it the doctor was back.**

**"Miss Higurashi?" Kagome looked up. What the doctor told her shocked her. In fact, if she wasn't already sitting down she would have probably fell. Kagome stood up, smiled at the doctor, then left. She decided she had to tell Sango. Sango was like a big sister to her. She jumped into the well to return to the fuedal era. Luckly for her Sango was the first person she saw.**

**"Hi Kagome. Are you felling better?" Sango asked. Kagome ushered for her to follew her. When they were out of sight and ear shot (from a certain hanyou) Sango asked,**

**"Whats the matter Kagome?" Sango was getting worried. She knew this had to be big news. Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled what she needed to say on it. She handed the note to Sango. Her eyes grew wide andher jaw dropped when she read what the note said.**

_(NOTE)_

_Sango, I'm pregnant._

**"How? With who?" Sango asked. Tears were forming in Kagomes eyes. **

**"It was Naraku wasn't it? Thats what he did to cuase you to lose your voice. Isn't it?" Kagome let a tear fall and nodded.**

**"OMG Kagome." Sango said with tears in her eyes and hugged her friend who she concidered a little sister. Once Kagome calmed down she wrote something else on the paper. Sango read,**

_Promise me you'll tell Inuyasha and the others for me? I'm going to stay in my era until after the birth. And tell Inuyasha not to come and get me. Okay._

**"I promise Kagome. Do you promise to come back?" Sango teased. Kagome nodded then hugged Sango again then ran back to the well and jumped in.**

(end of chapter)

---------------------------------

thanks to

elizabeth grint  
inuandsesshielover4ever

Taeniaea

&

ilovehatsuharu  
for reviewing.(sorry my chapters are so short and it takes so long to update)

LMChick10


	12. Back

**Chapter Chapter 12: Back**

**Kagome never returned to school. She had explained the whole situation with her mother. Kagome told her she wouldn't get an abortion becuase it was like taking an inocent lif eand she would feel like a murderer. **

**--------------------------------------**

**(IN FUEDAL ERA)**

**Sango had kept her word and told Inuyasha and Miroku what Kagome had told her. They were both shocked and a certain hanyou was pissed.**

**---------------------------------------**

**(W/ KAGOME)**

**As the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months Kagome's abdomen grew. She was 8 months along when a thought began to haunt her. What would people say if a hanyou was born at the hopital. She discused it with her mother.**

**"Mabe you should go to the feudal era to give birth." her mother suggested. Kagome thought for a moment then diceded that was probably best. She went up to her room and put on a long red dress (made for pregnant women) and her yellow backpack. Her mother and grandfather watched her climb down the well just before she reached the bottom they lowered a latter down the well. She grabbed it then jumped off hte last step. The all too familar blue light engulfed her as she and the latter were transported 500 years into the past. She positioned the latter and began to climb. By the time she was out of the well she was out of breath (you try climbing out of a well when your 8 months pregnant and see how you feel). **

**After she caught her breath she stood and began walking toward the village. To Kagomes surprize she ran into Kirara first. She was in her kitten form and jumped on Kagomes shoulder with a mew and nuzzled her with many purs. Kagome smiled and petted the little cat. Then she heard a females voice,**

**"Kirara!" Kagome knew exactly sho that was. 'Sango' Kagome thought. 'Okay time to see if those speech lessons paid off' (if i forgot to mention Kagome attened a speacial class to get her voice back. well now you know) She took a deep breath.**

**"Sssssss...AN...GO." She tried again, "Sssssssssss...an...go!" Kirara mewed. Then Sango stepped into the clearing. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled from ear to ear.**

**"Kagome!" she ran up to her friend and gave her a hug.**

**"H...ell...o...Ssss...an...go." She managed to say.**

**"Kagome! Your getting your voice back!" Kagome nodded.**

**"I thought you said you would have the baby in you era?" Sango said.**

**"Baby...would...be ...half...demon." **

**Sango got the point. She know that there were no demons in Kagomes world.**

**"So you pan on haveing it here?" Kagome smiled and nodded.**

**Well come on everyone's missed you so much." Together they walked back to the village.**

**--------------------------------**

**Inuyasha was in the hut with Miroku and Shippo when he cuaght a familar scent.**

**"Kagome." Inuyasha thought aloud.**

**"Huh?" Miroku asked. **

**"I smell Kagome." **

**They all stood up and left he hut and sure enough saw Kagome and Sango walking towards them.**

**"Kagome!" Shippo yelled then ran to her. She hugged him imidiatly.**

**"Kagome, I've missed you."**

**"I...missed you, too."**

**"Kagome, you spoke!" all the guys were shocked.**

(end of chapter)

---------------------------------

thanks to

elizabeth grint  
inuandsesshielover4ever

Taeniaea

&

ilovehatsuharu  
for reviewing.(others plez don't hezitate to review)

LMChick10


	13. Birth

**Chapter 13: Birth**

**The next couple of weeks sped by. Kagome and the gang caught up on hte last eight months they were apart. One afternoon Kagome and Sango went to a near by hot spring to relacks for a while. They were about to head back to the village when Kagome let out a painful scream. Sango immiditaly turned to her friend who was breathing heavily and clutching her swolen abdomin.**

**"OMG, Kagome is it..."**

**"Yeah." Kagome cut her off panting. Sango put Kagomes arm over her shoulders to support her to help her walk. Kagome screamed again.**

**"Sango, I can't wait!" Kagome cried. Thats when Inuyasha and Miroku busted through the bushes. **

**"Whats wron..." Inuyasha began but was cut off by Kagomes scream. On instict, it would seem, he picked her up and ran back to Keades hut with Miroku and Sango right behind him. He laid her down and left the hut. Then Sango entered to help Keade. **

**Surprizingly it didn't take long for the child to be born. it caught Keade off guard for with most first time births it took a while for a delivery. However Kagome had birthed a baby boy within the hour.**

**The child had black hair. All his body parts were normal, no claws, fangs, or different shaped ears. He looked just like Kagome however there was a slight red tint to his brown eyes. Kagome named the child, Inari. Kagome was gazing upon Inari whenshe turned to the gang and asked,**

**"What if Naraku comes after him?"**

**"The next time I see him he's dead." Inuyasha stated, "Naraku's made his Last mistake." Everyone agreed that Naraku had gone way too far this time. 'If he ever does anything to Kagome again...' Inuyasha thought but was cut out of his thoughts again, by Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha?"**

**"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.**

**"Can I talk to you for a minute?"**

**"Okay.?." Inuyasha answered confused. Kagome turned to Sango,**

**"Sango? Can you watch Inari for a moment please?"**

**"Sure." Sango ansered. Kagome handed Inari to Sango, then she and Inuyasha left the hut.**

**"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when they reached the god tree. Kagome took a deep breath.**

**"Would you concider, being, Inari's father?" Inuyasha was a little stunded by her question.**

**'Me?' he thought, 'Why me?'**

**"You don't have to Inuyasha." Kagome told him then began to walk away but was stopped by Inuyasha.**

**"Kagome," he whispered. "It's not that."**

**"Then whats the problem?" she asked.**

**"Why me? Why would you want me to be the father? I'm only a hanyou." Kagome looked at him in disbelief.**

**"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "I don't care if your a hanyou or not. You of all people should know that. I just gave birth to a hanyou. The reason I want you to be the father is becuase I love you. It doesn't matter if your a human, demon, or hanyou. I love you." A scielent tear came down her face. She quickly wiped it away. She turned away when she realized what she had just conffessed. She didn't want to look into his gorgous golden eyes. **

**Inuyasha was shocked momentaraly. When he finally snapped back to reality he pulled Kagome into an embrace. A few moments passed and Inuyasha whispered,**

**"I love you, too Kagome." Kagome gazed up at him,**

**"Do you really mean that?" She asked. He then leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back.**

**"Yes." he told her when they pulled back. He was about to speak again when they both heard Inari cry.**

**"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said. And they made their way back to the village hand in hand.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**(end of chapter)**

**Plez review. sorry for any spelling errors my spell check is broken again. **

**LMChick10**


	14. 7 years later

**Chapter 12: 7 years later.**

**7 years had passed as Kagome and Inuyasha raised Inari. Naraku never showed up in the past 7 years. Inari grew up believing that Inuyasha was his father, which he pretty much was since he had been there for him and Kagome sense he was born. Inuyasha and Kagome had left Inari with Keade when the gang went shard hunting but they were never gone over a week. **

**"Granny Keade?" Inari asked**

**"Whats wrong child?" **

**"What do mommy and daddy do when they go shard hunting.**

**"Well they..." then the hut came crashing down. Once the dust cleared they saw a demon. A demon that called himself Naraku. (dun dun dunnnn).**

**"Narak..." Keade began but was scielenced by Naraku's tenticle priecing her chest. **

**"GRANNY KEADE!" Inari yelled, "Who are you and what do you want and why do you smell so familar?" he demanded.**

**"Inari I've come to rescue you." he lied.**

**"Rescue me?"**

**"Yes. I must tell you the truth. You are my son."**

**His words echoed in Inaris ears.**

**"No! Inuyasha is my father and Kagome is my mother."**

**"No he's not Inari. Kagome is your mother but Inuyasha is not your father. Do you notice you don't look a thing like him."**

**Inari was getting scared, 'No this cann't be true!' he thought.**

**"Inari." Naraku said stepping toward him.**

**"No stay back!"**

**"My son come with me I will save you from these lies." It was getting too confusing for Inari. His mother and Father? were not in ear shot and he couldn't smell them. plus Keade was dead. He couldn't defend himself against this demon. So he gave up and aproached Naraku.**

**"Okay I'll go with you, But if my mommy comes to get me can I go."**

**"If you want to of cource." Naraku told the child 'not' he was really thinking.**

**A miasma engulfed them as they disapeared.**

**---------------------------------**

**(w/ Gang)**

**"Inuyasha! somethings wrong with Inari!" Kagome panicked.**

**"What? Are you sure."**

**"Yes we have to return to the village now!" So every one headed back to the village. When they reached it Inuyasha let Kagome off his back. They all split up to search the demolished village to find a surviver, and Inari.**

**Kagome ran strait to Keades hut and screamed when she saw the old miko with a hole in her chest.**

**"Kagome whats.." Inuyasha began then he saw Keade and embraced Kagome. Then a discusting scent hit his nose. **

**"I smell Naraku." He stated. **

**"no." Kagome whispered, "NNNOOOO!" she screamed. Sango and Miroku rushed over. Kagome was crying. **

**"Why? Why?Why?Why? Why?" She demanded, " Why after 7 years did he decide to show up."**

**"Kagome calm down. Don't worry we will find him. Okay." she didn't answer, "Okay?" he asked again.**

**"Okay."she sniffled. **

**"Don't worry Kagome. He wouldn't harm his only son."**

**"That bastard is not Inaris son. You are Inuyasha." Everyone was shocked that Kagome had acully cursed, she never cursed.**

**"As soon as we bury Keade we'll go find Inari."**

**"You guys do what ever the hell you want I'm going to go get my son." she yelled then ran off into the forest. Once again everyone was speechless becuase Kagome had cursed again.**

**"KAGOME! STOP!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her. 'Damn, she's gotten alot faster!' he cursed.**

**Some of the villagers aproached Sango and Miroku.**

**"Please," they begged, "Will you help prepair a burial for the high priestess Keade."**

**"Of course." they answered.**

**Kagome was running as if she'd gone insane. she heard Inuyasha running behind her.**

**She was so upset that she tripped and just lay in the grass crying. Inuyasha was by her side hugging her.**

**"Kagome, you need to calm down. your gonna make yourself sick."**

**"I just want Inari back." she sobed.**

**"I know, but first we have to bury Keade."**

**"okay"she nodded.and together the headed back to the village. **

**Once the funeral was over the gang placed Keades remains next to Kikyos grave and put a tombstone there too.**

**"We'll look for Inari in the morning right?" Kagome asked.**

**"Absolutly." Inuyasha told her. **

**"Right." she said then went back to a camp they had made earlier and went to sleep. **

**----------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, Naraku was filling Inari's head with lies.**

**"What?" he asked flustered**

**"They lied to you. They don't love you." and other discusting lies.**

**"But why?"**

**"They are bad people Inari. I must insist that you stay here with me. I cann't believe your mother didn't tell you the truth." 'even though all I just told you were complete lies.'**

**"I...I can't go back to that." Inari said.**

**"And you don't have to. You can stay in a room with Kohaku tonight. I will not force you to go back there."**

**Naraku called for Kohaku who led Inari to the room he stayed in.**

**'Can I really trust this Naraku?' Inari thought, 'Has my mommy really lied to my my whole life? Is Naraku really my father? this is too confusing I'm just a kid.'**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**(end of Chapter)**

**OMG, I almost cried writing this chapter.review and let me know what you think. (i think Inuyasha's really grew up in the past 7 years) ;)**

**speacial thanks to all my reviewers;**

inuandsesshielover4ever

inuchik01

Taeniaea

goth-punkchick

Miko of Love

Box Queen  
&

ilovehatsuharu

Thanks **LMChick10**


	15. Help

Chapter 15: Help

Inari woke up in the dark room. He shot up and wondered where he was. Then all the memories of the previous day flooded back to him.

'No my mommy wouldn't lie to me.' he thought.Then Naraku entered the room. Inari turned to him.

"Naraku.." he said then was punched in the face by Naraku.

"You foolish brat! Did you really think I would let an abomination like you live?"

"Wh...WH...What do you mean?" Inari asked.

"Don't speak to me." he bellowed smacking Inari causing him to fly across the room. "I have merly used you to lure your bitch of a mother and that hanyou Inuyasha here!"

Inari was now crying very hard. Naraku grabbed him by the coller of his kimono and lifted him up.

"Let me go!" Inari screamed, "I want my Mommy and Daddy Inuyasha. A bastard like you could never be my father!"

"Why you.." Naraku spat throwing Inari across the room. When he hit the wall he fell unconscious. "watch your mouth." he hissed.

--------------------------------

(w/ gang)

At dawn Kagome was hastilly waking everyone up.

'We have to hurry.' she thought. She then got a gut feeling something was wrong. and with out thinking ran towards Naraku's Castle were her one and only son was being held captive.

'Inari please be safe.' she begged. The group was running after her but even Inuyasha for some strange reason was having a hard time keeping up with her.

'Something is seirously wrong.' Inuyasha thought. 'Kagome wouldn't be runnin' like this unless Inari is in deep trouble. What is that bastard Naraku doing to him.' Inuyasha's eyes flickered red. 'i vowed once before that Naraku made his last mistake and that he was gonna die. But if he does any thing to harm Inari. I'll..." he was brought out of his thoughts when he transformed into a full demon. He dashed off. When he came up be side Kagome he grabbed her and continued to run. They were getting close to the castle when they heard the one thing that made their blood boil Inari was screaming. Not normal screaming, no this was a blood curtling, scared to death, painful scream.

"Naraku YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!"

Naraku had not put up a barrior for he wanted Inuyasha and Kagome to come. He knew they wouldn't ignore Inaris cries.

"yes thats right."Naraku hissed, "Walk right into my trap." He picked up Inari by the coller of his kimono and walked towards the entrance of the castle where he was greeted by none other than a ticked off hanyou/demon and a very ticked off mother.

"So you've finally arived." Naraku said.

"Why you!" Inuyasha shouted and was getting ready to attack when he saw Inari. He instantly stopped and transformed back into a hanyou.

"How touching. You came all this way to save this discrace to humanity." Naraku smirked.

"YOUR the only discrace to humanity!" Kagome yelled her anger rising.

"YOU are in no possition to be scolding me." Naraku spat, "I hold your sons life in my hands."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes I would. Now hand me the..." Naraku began but was interupted by Inari,

"Mommy Daddy HELP ME!"

"I told you to stay quiet!" Naraku yelled punching Inari in the gut.

"IF YOU TOUCH HIM ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR YOU WILL HAVE A LONG, SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Your words do not affect me." Naraku stated, "Now as I was saying..." then he stopped again becuase he noticed Kagomes aura changing. Inuyasha smirked at her then at Naraku asked,

"Hey Naraku, you know what a mother demon will do to protect her pup right. They kill them." He glanced at Kagome who stood ready to charge. Naraku had all of his attention on Inuyasha.

"What can a mer human do to me?" Naraku questioned.

"Well when humans protect thier child. Their ten times worse!" with that Kagome pounched on Naraku who dropped Inari. While Naraku had his attention on Kagome Inuyasha charged in. Inari had all ready began to run away from the fight but stopped a few yards away and watched the battle unfold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(end of Chapter)

sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. plez review!

sorry for any spelling mistakes

Speacial thanks to my reviewers:

Box Queen

inuandsesshielover4ever

Ed

ilovehatsuharu

inuchik01

Taeniaea

goth-punkchick

&

Miko of Love

plez give me some story suggestions. my next chapter will be based on the battle with naraku but what do you (readers) want to happen next? review and let me know. plz and thankz.

LMChick10

P.S. sorry for messing up chapter 14 by writing 12. sorry if their was any confussion.


	16. Death

disclaimer: i do NOT own Inuyasha  
Chapter 16: Death  
Inari watched as his parents were completely inialating Naraku. But just when he thought they would win, Naraku let a miasma out. Kagome fell to the ground immediately.  
"Mommy!" Inari yelled.  
"Inari, Run!" she ordered before she passed out. Inari didn't move. He watched as Naraku put a tentacle through Inuyashas gut.  
"NO!" Inari screamed. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Then he began pulsing.  
'Whats going on.' Naraku thought. "You BAKA Brat! I'll kill your precious Mommy and then I'll kill you!"  
"NO you won't." Inari hissed, his voice full of hate.  
He pulsed again. His nails turned into claws, he grew fangs, and his eyes were completely red now. He had transformed into a full demon. Then he charged at Naraku.  
It took Naraku by surprise. He tried to dodge, but Inari was to fast for him. He struck Naraku right in the gut. Naraku jumped back quickly. He noticed that Inari was still after him. Quickly the coward put a barrier around himself.  
"You coward." Inari hissed, "Come out and fight like a man. Your running from a 7 year old."  
Naraku glared at Inari, who was still trying to break the barrier. A pain was in his gut. When Inari transformed he had gained poison claws.  
'that poison was even greater than my miasma.' Naraku thought. then disappeared.  
Inari turned and saw Kagome and Inuyasha laying on the ground unconscious. He instantly transformed back.  
"mommy," he whispered. Kneeling beside his unconscious mother. "Daddy?" he said nearly in tears turning to Inuyasha. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" he yelled crying. "Please wake up." he begged. "please."  
"INARI" he heard someone scream. He turned to see Sango and Miroku coming toward him on Kirara then, he blacked out.  
"OMG!" Sango exclaimed, "Miroku what are we gonna do?"  
"Sango calm down. You and Kirara take Inuyasha and Kagome back to the village. I'll carry Inari, he's just fainted. However it seems Inuyasha and Kagome have been poisoned." They hastily put Inuyasha and Kagome on Kirara and they flew back to the village, Miroku running with Inari close behind.  
When Sango and Kirara got to the village she hastily searched through Kagomes bag for an antidote. When Miroku arrived he helped her. Without Keade there was slim chance that they would live. Once they found the antidote Sango gave it to them ( inu. and Kag.) immediately.  
"If they make it through the night, I'm sure they'll survive." Miroku told Sango. A tear slipped down her face. Sango and Miroku stayed up during the night watching over them. Inuyasha regained consciousness during the middle of the night.  
"What happened? Where's Inari? Where's Naraku?"  
"Inari's here. He's sleeping. I don't know what happened to Naraku. But you and..." Sango choked, "You and..." Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome. She was pale, very pale and barley breathing. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha sat next to her and watched her.  
However, about an hour later, Kagome stopped breathing, and her heart stopped. Kagome was dead.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha gasped, "Kagome! NO! Kagome! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! KAGOME! NO! OPEN YOUR EYES, SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT! KAGOME!"  
Sango began to sob uncontrollably on Mirokus shoulder. Unfortunately thats when Shippo woke up and cried along with Sango.  
Inari woke up at dawn. He saw his dad, Inuyasha, kneeling over something crying. He crawled closer and looked over Inuyashas shoulder to see his dead mother. Tears formed in his eyes,  
"Daddy?" he choked out. Inuyasha whiped his eyes and turned to Inari. Inari was fighting the urge to cry and was losing miserably.  
"Is mommy gonna be okay?" Inuyasha hugged Inari. Inari cried into his hatori.  
"She's dead isn't she?" Inari sniffled. Inuyasha winced,  
"Yes." Inari cried harder clinging to Inuyasha for dear life.  
"Your not, not, not, gonna take, me b-back t-t-to that evil man, Are you?"   
"No! Never even think that!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
"He scared me so much!" Inari wailed. Sango walked in to see Inuyasha and Inari. She fought back her own tears.  
"Inari, why don't you come with me." Inari looked at Inuyasha.  
"Go on." he said softly. He ran up to Sango and she picked him up. She went and sat by Miroku with Inari on her lap and his head on her shoulder.  
"Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku?"  
"Yes Inari?" Sango answered.  
"Is Naraku, my real blood father?" he asked not looking up.  
They both gasped. They didn't mean for Inari to hear it, but because of his demon hearing he did. "So it's true." Sango hugged Inari tighter.  
"You two stay here. I'll be right back." Miroku said. Sango nodded letting Inari cry on her shoulder. Miroku walked up behind Inuyasha who was holding Kagomes hand.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Miroku."  
"You need to speak with Inari. It's not my, nor Sangos place to tell him about Naraku."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Naraku told Inari he was his father." Inuyasha winced. Then he was angry.  
"That bastard!"  
"Please calm down Inuyasha. You need to talk to your son. Kagome always referred to you as his father. He calls you daddy and you call him your son. You and Kagome raised him. It doesn't matter if he's not your blood. Kagome may not have been blood but Sango and I considered and loved her like our little sister, and Shippo looked to her as a mother. Do not let Narakus words affect you." He was practically shaking Inuyasha.   
"Kagome told me the same exact thing. I think it was when Inari was about 3." There was a pause, "Inari told me that Naraku scared him. He said he scared him so much, and now he's killed Kagome. He's gonna pay!"  
"Talk to Inari first Inuyasha." He nodded and walked over to Sango.  
"Inari," he looked up, "come with me." Inari lifted his arms and Inuyasha picked him up. He took him to the God tree and jumped on a branch.  
"Inari," he began, "your Mom and I wanted to wait until you were older to tell you the truth but..."  
"Naraku is my father isn't he?" Inuyasha sighed.  
"Can I still call you daddy?" Inari asked.  
"Of Course! As far as I'm concerned your my son. Let me tell you something your mother told me 'kay?"  
" 'kay." (i don't feel like retyping the whole speech so he just told Inari the same thing Miroku told him. kk)  
They sat in silence for a while, letting the new information sink in.  
"That was weird." Inari stated.  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I just sensed something coming this way. Fast!"  
"Huh?"  
"There's two of them."  
Thats when Koga busted through the bushes.  
"Hey dog-breath where's Kagome?"  
Inuyasha didn't hear him he was shocked.  
"Whats wrong Daddy?" Inari asked not paying attention to the wolf eighther.  
"Inari, you can sense jewel shards."

(end of chapter)  
Plz don't kill me!  
I'm sorry Kagz is dead,  
or is she...  
Plz review! flame if you must.

I am very sorry for not updating in a while. thankz 2 everyone who has reviewed for this story!


	17. New found power

recap: "Inari, you can sense jewel shards."

"Jewel shards? Isn't that what you and Mommy went hunting for while I was with Granny Keade?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Dog Breath I was talking.."

"Shut the hell up Koga! Inari how long have you been sensing jewel shards?"

"I don't know that's the first time I ever tried."

"If you don't answer."

"SHUT UP YOU MANGY WOLF!"

"JUST TELL ME WERE KAGOME IS!"

That did it. Inari started crying again.

"Koga, I swear if you don't leave right now, I'll kill you." Inuyasha warned.

'Something's wrong.' Koga thought. Then he ran towards the village.

"Inari, calm down."

"I want Mommy!" he wailed.

Inuyasha hugged Inari tighter. 'Wait!' he thought. 'We can find the rest of the jewel and wish her back to life!'

"Inari, listen to me. Are you listing?"

"Whats wrong Daddy?"

"I think we can bring Mommy back to life."

"How Daddy?"

"If we find the rest of the shikon jewel."

"The shikon jewel. How many more shards are there Daddy?"

"Not a lot. We have 3/4 of the jewel." a pause. "And I know who has the rest."

"Who Daddy?"

"First, I need you to help us. I need you to help us find the remaining shards."

"That Koga had two."

"Yes, besides him, I know who has the rest. I just need you to locate them."

"Okay Daddy. If it can bring Mommy back I'll do it."

Inuyasha and Inari ran back to the village. Inuyasha told Koga he wanted to talk to him.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"What?"

"We're going after Naraku. I to get the rest of the jewel. Stay here and guard Kagomes body."

"Are you serious? You expect me to just sit here and let you defeat Naraku?"

"I want you here to guard Kagomes body so we can wish her back to life with the jewel."

"Oh," Koga said. a pause. "Okay, I'll stay here. But you better defeat that bastard once and for all."

"Done."

They all left Koga with Kagomes body.

"Naraku was injured."

"so it shouldn't be that hard to defeat him."

"I sense the jewel."

"Were?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right over there!" Inari stated.

They all rushed toward that direction. What they saw surprised them. It was Kanna. She looked at them with a blank stare. Then she through the hunk of the jewel that was Narakus.

"Take it." She told them.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked, "Where's Naraku?"

"Narakus dieing, finally. He didn't even realize I took that stupid jewel."

"What do you mean Narakus dieing? And why are you helping us?" Inuyasha snapped.

"That boy transformed into a full demon when Naraku was trying to kill you. He put a deadly miasma that even Naraku cannot survive. On another note, I loath Naraku. He killed my sister."

"Your sister?" Miroku spoke, "You mean Kagura?"

"Hai. Naraku should die." That's when Kanna hit here knees and died. (Just like Kagura).

"Let's get back to Koga." Sango said.

They all rushed back to the village. When they got there they saw Koga and Kikyo standing in front of the hut that Kagome (Kagomes body) was in.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just a favor." she answered. "Give me the jewel shards."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to fuse them together so you can wish her back to life." she stated.

Everyone gasped. Inari ran over to the dead priestess and handed her most of the jewel. Then Koga pulled out the shards in his legs.

Kikyo fussed the shards together, purified the jewel, then died. There was nothing left but a pile of dirt. Inari walked over and picked up the jewel.

"Can I?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Go ahead."

"I wish my Mommy was alive. I wish that Kagome Higurashi was alive!"

A light erupted from the jewel. When it subsided there stood Morikumo.

(End of Chapter.)

I am so sorry it took so long to update.

R&R

Thanks for being patient!

Extra Thankz to:

Coplete Ediot,

Love-is-for-the-blind,

Sasukesbotan,

kikyoandkagomeneedtodie4goodmwahahahahahah,

inuchik01,

goth-punkchick,

animegirl9000,

Box Queen,

Ed,

ilovehatsuharu,

Taeniaea,

&

Miko of Love,


	18. Wish and Higurashi family tree

Disclaimer: I do NOT, NOT own Inuyasha!  
Morikumo was there.  
"You wish for her, to come back. Back from the dead." she stated rather than questioned.  
"Yes, ma'am." Inari stated.  
"I cannot grant your wish."  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I mean, I will not bring her back."  
"Why?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Please, Lady! Please!" Inari begged. Tears were falling from his eyes. Mordikumo looked at the child with sympathy.  
"I'm sorry."  
"But why! Why can't you!"  
"She won't let me."  
"What do you mean!"  
"I'll let your mother explain for herself." She said. Then Kagome's spirit formed beside the famous miko.  
"Mommy!" Inari cried running towards his mother. She embraced her only son.  
"Mommy, Why! Why! Why won't you come back!" Inari wailed.  
"I can't Inari."  
"Why? I wished it!"  
"Because it's not meant to be. I knew I was gonna die. From the very minute I realized that Naraku had kidnapped you."  
"What do you mean!"  
"Please don't cry Inari. I'll see you again."  
"How?"  
"In the future. In 500 years."  
"Why so long?"  
"Inari I explained it before. I was born in a different era. I knew this was gonna happen. I knew that anyday now would be my last."  
"How?" Inuyasha asked, "How could you possibly know when you were gonna die?"  
"I..." she began.  
"Kagome we're out of time." Mordikumo told her.  
"Go to my mother she'll explain. I have to go." she ran to them and hugged everyone.  
"Sango thanks for being a great friend and sister. Miroku try not to be so pervertive. Koga go to Ayame. Good-bye." She embraced Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, I love you."  
"I love you Kagome." She kissed him.  
"Inari I love you so much, Good-bye sweetie."  
"Bye Mommy, I-I-I love you!" he sobbed.  
"We must go now!" Mordikumo stated tearfully.  
"Yes,. Good-bye everyone." Then Kagomes body, both mikos, and the shikon no tama disappeared.  
"DADDY!" Inari cried and jumped into his fathers arms and sobbed. Sango broke into tears and Miroku tried his best to comfort her, and tried not to cry himself, it was a losing battle.  
'Good-bye Kagome.' Koga thought 'I know your right.' then he ran off to find Ayame.  
(The next day)  
"Daddy," Inari asked, "Are we gonna go to grandma's like Mommy told us to?"  
"Yes. You wanna go now."  
Inari shrugged.  
"Then lets go."  
(In Kagomes time)  
"Oh Inari!" Kagomes mother exclaimed (I'm gonna call her Kimi) "Hey Inu," she looked around for Kagome. "It happened didn't it?" she asked.  
Inuyasha nodded, "She died." Kimi nodded. "I had a feeling it was about to happen."  
"How the heck do you know when your gonna.."  
"Hey Inari, you wanna go say hi to your uncle Sota?"  
"Okay." Inari said with a small, very small smile. He ran outside to find Sota.  
"Inuyasha, there's something I need to discuss with you." Kimi spoke.  
"I'm listening."  
"First I need to get that old book."  
"Old Book?"  
"Yes, it'll help explain things a little more. Ah, here it is."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a book that has the entire Higurashi line in it. Starting with the first all the way down to Sota."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well, here, I'll show you. When Kagome went back in time she actually started the Higurashi line by having Inari. Here in this book, you'll find the entire family, and if they were human, miko, monk, priest, hanyou, or even youkai."  
Inuyasha took the book and began to read it over.

_**HIGURASHI**_

_**Kagome  
1/2 demon 1/2 priest, human  
Inari + Isu  
1/4 demon 1/4 miko 1/2 human, monk/ 1/4 demon 1/4 priest 1/2 human, human  
Uta + Atashi/ Koe + Ayu  
1/2 monk 1/4 demon 1/4 human/ 3/4 human 1/8 miko 1/8 demon, demon  
Haku/ Mika + Juu  
1/2 demon 1/3 human 1/3 miko, demon (Sesshomaru's son) /1/2 demon 1/3 human 1/3 priest  
Yukusoku + Tanoshi /Zutto  
3/4 demon 1/3 human 1/3 mko, monk  
Rin + Akumo  
1/2 miko 1/2 demon, 1/2 demon 1/2 human demon/demon  
Yasha + Negau /Ribaru + Kira  
1/4 demon 1/2 miko 1/4 human, 1/4 demon 1/4 human 1/2 monk/ demon  
Inume + Roku /Makia  
3/4 priest 1/3 human 1/3 demon, miko  
Kisu + Kekko  
3/4 miko 1/3 human 1/3 demon, 3/4 human 1/8 priest 1/8 demon  
Mimi + Shinji  
3/4 priest 1/3 human 1/3 demon, 3/4 miko 1/4 human  
Kage (kagome's grandpa(I made up the name)) + Yumi  
3/4 miko 1/8 human 1/8 demon, human  
Kimi + Neji (Kagomes dad(made this one up to))  
1/2 miko 1/3 human 1/3 demon /1/2 priest 1/3 human 1/3 demon  
Kagome /Sota **_

**(Explanation of chart:  
kagome  
her childs genes (human, youkai, hanyou)  
child (inari)  
next generations genes.  
next generation.  
ext... **

**name from higurashi line + their spouse. **

**ex. Uta + Atashi Koe + Ayu  
Uta and Koe are siblings. Uta is married to Atashi, Koe is married to Ayu.  
and last  
name + name married.)**

"When Kagome went back in time she began the Higurashi line. She knew she was gonna die soon becuase we found this book with all of our names in it."  
"When did she find this?"  
"Just a month or so ago. We knew it would happen 'cause her father is a human and I am a 3/4 miko. Inari's genes were true too, he's a half priest half demon. Don't tell anyone this Inuyasha, exept mabe these two." She said taking down a box and revieling a picture of Sango and Miroku.

(end of chapter)  
Well i think i'm gonna end this soon. Plz R&R! If i get alot of good reviews i'll keep the story going a little longer. But i may end it in the next chapter so please review!  
Thankz to everyone who has reviewed so far. I didn't want to keep you waiting too long so i'm updating as quickly as i could.  
;-D  
Taij


	19. End

_**HIGURASHI**_

_**Kagome has one son. Inari, who is 1/2 demon 1/2 priest. He marries a human, Isu. Together they have 2 children. Uta and Koe who are both 1/4 demon, 1/4 miko/priest and 1/2 human. Uta marries a monk named Atashi, Koe marries a human, Ayu. Uta and Atashi have 2 children Haku and Mika. Haku is 1/2 monk 1/4 demon 1/4 human. Mika is 3/4 human 1/8 miko and 1/8 demon. She marries Juu, a demon. They have 2 children, Yukusoku and Zutto. Both are 1/2 demon 1/3 human 1/3 miko/priest. Yukusoku marries Sesshomaru's son, Tanoshi. They have one girl whom they name after Tanoshi's mother, Rin she is 3/4 demon 1/3 human and 1/3 miko. She marries a monk, Akumo. They have 2 children, Yasha and Ribaru. Yasha is 1/2 miko 1/2 demon. Ribaru is a full demon. Yasha marries a 1/2 demon 1/2 human, Negau. Ribaru marries a demon, Kira. Ribaru and Kira have one daughter, whom is still living, and is a full fledged demon, Makia. Yasha and Negau have a daughter, Inume, whos 1/4 demon 1/2 miko 1/4 human. She marries a 1/4 demon 1/4 human 1/2 monk, Roku. They have one son, Kisu who is 3/4 priest 1/3 human 1/3demon and he marries a miko by the name of Kekko. Mimi is their daughter she's 3/4 miko 1/3 human 1/3 demon, she marries Shinji who is 3/4 human 1/8 priest and 1/8 demon. Their sons name is Kage, who is Kagome's Grandfather (i made up the name) who is 3/4 priest 1/3 human 1/3 demon. He marries Yumi who is 3/4 miko and 1/4 human. Kagome's mom who I named Kimi is 3/4 miko 1/8 human 1/8 demon she marries Kagomes dad, Neji (made that up too) who is full human. Kagome and Soto are both 1/2 miko/priest 1/3 human and 1/3 demon.**_

Inari and Inuyasha returned to the feudal era. The years rolled by and Inari grew to a very hansom young man. He was in his mid teens when he met the girl he fell in love with. She was a human from another village. Miroku and Sango finally were able to get married and Sango fulfilled her promise to bear Miroku's children. They ended up having five, three boys and two girls. When Rin was in her mid 20's she was transformed into a demon and settled down with Seshomaru. Inuyasha lived out his days watching over everyone, and waiting until the day he could see Kagome again. He watched everyone grow up, some move away, and others die. He watched over each generation. Time passed, wars came and went. When the new technology of the new world came out, he adapted and Inari moved to America. The Forest of Inuyasha was cut down and a city was created. The city's name was Tokyo. He eventually followed the new customs of the modern era. He had many jobs and got to know different people. However, he never once in 500 years fell in love again. He would watch the Higurashi's, discreetly, at their shrine. Without them knowing, he protected them all from danger. He watched his Kagome grow up. He watched the many times she came home and cried because he'd been stupid. When she fell asleep he snuck into her room and watched her. Just before dawn he would kiss her forehead and whisper, 'I love you' and left before she woke up. He watched over the Higurashi's until Kagome's death in the feudal era. He knew he was powerless to stop the inevitable, however seeing his Kagome die once again broke him. He became very sick. Inari flew back from America to be with his father. Inuyasha died and Inari made sure he was buried next to his mother beneath the Goshinboku. So that they would be together forever. Inari wiped away a tear, smiled and thought, 'A Miko and Hanyou, brought together by evil, connected by an unforgettable love.'

(end of story)

Okay I don't think i even have the right to beg for mercy.

but still, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! (bows in shame)

I never imagined it would take this long to update, or that it would suck so bad!!!!

I just couldn't think of a good way to end this but when I saw it's almost been a YEAR since I updated, I feel HORRIBLE!!

(hides in shame)

All my readers PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!

THU


End file.
